Une fille pas comme les autres
by Menelie
Summary: Mélisandre Holser est en cinquième année à Poudlard. Elle plaît beaucoup au capitaine des Gryffondors, un certain Sirius Black. Malheuresement pour lui elle ne peut pas le voir en peinture... Cette fic est une anti-Mary Sue.


**Voila une histoire assez spéciale je pense, n'ayez pas peur si tous les ingrédients d'une Mary Sue vous semblent réunit. En fait, c'est précisement notre but. On essaye de faire une histoire valable et originale en partant avec un tas de clichés.**

**Je précise que cette fic est co-écrite avec ma meilleure amie.**

**On publiera un chapitre le 15 de chaque mois.**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! **

**Chapitre 1 : Londres, 31 Août, voie 9 3/4**

Suis-je la seule à avoir trouvé que les vacances ont été trop courtes ? Autour de moi il n'y a que des cris de joie. Tous ces gens détestent-ils donc leurs familles ? Moi je ne vois que les cours qui reprennent.

Une tempête hurlante s'abat soudain sur moi.

– Ilssontlàilssontlàilssontlà !  
– Salut Ani, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Aniléa, ma meilleure amie.

Son seul défaut ? Elle vénère les maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement, elle idolâtre l'arrogant James Potter, attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Je cherche mon père des yeux, mais il semble être déjà parti. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé lui dire au revoir… De toute façon ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il est tout le temps pressé.

Pendant ce temps, Aniléa me pousse vers le train qui va partir. Bien entendu, elle nous fait faire un détour pour passer près de l'homme de sa vie.

Black pose les yeux sur moi, aussitôt son regard s'illumine et il crie :

– Tu peux venir dans notre compartiment Mélisandre chérie !

Dans tes rêves Black.

Il ne mérite même pas une réponse.

Autour de moi j'entends les soupirs de sa basse-cour, elles ne comprennent pas mon refus ces dindes ! Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait leur ouvrir les yeux ! Mais non, elles ne voient que ce qu'elles veulent voir et ne se rendent même pas compte que ceux qu'elles adulent ne sont que des gamins détestables. Pour un peu j'aurais presque pitié d'elles…

Sans un regard je leur passe devant et monte dans le train, traînant une Aniléa désespérée à ma suite.

Le premier compartiment est rempli de Serpentards, il y a presque toute l'équipe de quidditch là dedans !

Régulus Black le petit frère du prétentieux Gryffondor me voit et me sourit. Il sait que je partage son opinion à propos du capitaine des rouge et or.

Severus Rogue me fait signe d'entrer. C'est un garçon adorable sur qui s'acharnent sans raison les horribles Maraudeurs.

Cependant les yeux d'Irina Nott, la petite amie de Rosier, me font comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas d'une demi-Vélane attractive ici.

Je me contente d'un simple « On se verra plus tard » avant de m'éloigner au grand soulagement d'Aniléa.

Dans le compartiment suivant il n'y a que des premières années. Ce sera parfait. On pose nos bagages et j'essaie de calmer ma chouette, Moony qui pousse des hululements indignés.

– Alors tes vacances ?  
– C'était génial, j'ai été voir mes cousines en France. Elles ont une amie d'origine Moldu qui nous a fait découvrir les Feu-te-fou-reines ça fait vraiment peur ! Ensuite elle nous a emmenées en boîte et je me suis fais draguer par de beaux mecs tout bronzés. Et toi ?  
– Moi j'ai passé mes vacances chez mon père et il m'a emmener faire le tour du Royaume-Uni. En tant que porte parole du ministre de la Magie, il voyage beaucoup.  
– Toujours aussi désespérément riche ? 

Je souris.

– Oui.  
– Tu te rends compte que tu es probablement le meilleur parti de toute l'Angleterre ? La fille unique d'un homme influent, belle à en mourir de part ses origines Vélane…

A ces mots l'un des premières années la regarda étrangement.

– Tu ne vas pas encore me le rappeler ! Je ne suis pas une statue en or massif !

A ce moment une voix annonça l'arrivée du chariot de friandises.

Aussitôt, les premières années se manifestèrent, débordant d'enthousiasme alors qu'ils étaient restés bien sagement assis jusqu'à présent. Ils achetèrent de tout et vu les visages étonnés de certains devant la marchandise proposée, tous n'étaient pas d'origine sorcière.

Attendons voir la tête des amateurs de dragées !

– Oh c'est Dumbledore !  
– Fais voir !  
– Où ça ?  
– Ben là !  
– C'est qui ?

Je m'éclaircis bruyamment la gorge.

– Vous devriez vous changer on arrive dans cinq minutes.


End file.
